


A Dance With You

by MagicQuill42



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ballet AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicQuill42/pseuds/MagicQuill42
Summary: Prompt from tumblr: Dance au/Dance of Romance/Intimate Artistry/Makeovers with Analogical





	A Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> forrestwyrm asked:
> 
> 9/43 and 83 (or 93 if you'd prefer) with uhhh analogical and dancer Virgil?
> 
> W-why not all four??

Virgil paused, makeup brush hovering in mid-air. Logan was just sitting there, eyes closed, trusting him to put the right powders in the right places to make his face even more beautiful. He looked serene and calm. Peaceful. Almost as if…

As if Virgil was reading too much into this. He dusted on the final coat of blush and snapped the compact open.

“Done.” He said, holding the mirror out for him.

Logan accepted it and gazed at his reflection, turning his head this way and that, admiring Virgil’s handiwork.

“I will never understand your artistry at this,” he chuckled. “How one can be so good at makeup as well as dance… it’s almost criminal how much talent you have, Virgil.”

Virgil blushed. “Yeah, well. Jack of all trades, master of none.”

“Better, though than a master of one.” Logan finished, closing the compact with a wry smile. “I would not sell yourself so short.”

Virgil’s blush deepened and he cleared his throat. “Yeah, well… that might be easier if I could get the steps right for that big romantic scene. I’m the so-called star and I can’t even get my stupid jetés right.”

Logan straightened, seemingly filled with purpose. “Perhaps I can be of assistance there. They are a bit of a specialty of mine, after all.”

Virgil blinked. “You’d do that?”

“Why not? After all, it’s the weekend, its not as if I have plans or as if anyone other than your father is going to come in to watch us. You would be free to mess up as much as you like without fear of repurcussions.”

Virgil faltered. “Yeah but… what if I land on your toes or something? If not exactly light-weight anymore, L. Pat’s kinda seem to that.”

Logan shrugged. “It’s not as if I mind, but if it will ease your worries I can wear the steel-toed boots in my locker. More painful for you than me should you land somewhere unfortunate.”

Virgil huffed out a laugh. “No, no. You don’t have to do that.”

He stood, offering a hand to Logan. “All right, fine, you’ve convinced me. Help me practice?”

Logan smiled and accepted his hand.

Within minutes they were gracefully flying across the room, like the namesake of the play Virgil was to star in. And like the deadline for said Swan Lake, the two of them neared each other with every time they passed, until, at the final moment, they were nigh but a hair’s width apart.

They stood there a moment, panting. Logan chuckled and smiled at Virgil, sweat making a bit of hair cling to his forehead.

“You didn’t step on my toes.”

Virgil blinked. Then burst into laughter, leaning his head on Logan’s chest. He felt Logan laugh and wrap his arms around Virgil. They stood there, enjoying the moment that Virgil never wanted to end.

“Thank you.” Virgil whispered.

“My pleasure.” Logan said. “Also… May I say something rather… unrelated?”

Virgil pulled away, giving Logan a confused look. “Okay?”

Logan bit his lip almost nervously. “I… your comment earlier, about you no longer being light-weight. I know you are a greatly insecure person but… this is something I wish you would stop feeling negatively about. Seeing as… well seeing as I find your… shape… rather appealing.”

Virgil blinked, brain trying to translate the Logan-speech into normal-person-talk.

“Wait… you-“

“Additionally!” Logan interrupted, face going pinker than the blush on top of it. “I would like to ask you to join me for dinner this evening. Nowhere fancy, just a meal. With food.”

Virgil rolled his eyes and stretched upwards. He pecked Logan on the cheek, leaving a perfect kiss-Mark on all the carefully done makeup. Logan blinked, startled.

“Is that a yes?” He asked softly. “Or have I misread the situation?”

Virgil snorted. “It’s a yes, you nerd. Keep up the compliments like that and I’ll let you take me anywhere you like.”

Logan blinked again, smiling slowly. “Ah. Well can I interest you in a different form of complement? Rather like the one you gave me?”

Virgil frowned. “I didn’t give you a-“

Logan tapped his cheek.

“Oh! You may.”

Suffice to say, their makeup was ruined before dinner.


End file.
